


Magnificent Men and Their Flying Machines

by chaletian



Series: I Got The Helicarrier Blues [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't lie. He likes this idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnificent Men and Their Flying Machines

Fury’s request, relayed by Agent Coulson, is not, initially, well received.

“An aircraft carrier?” says Stark. He’s soldering something and isn’t paying much attention to Coulson.  “Really? Do I look like the kind of guy who would bother to get out of bed to design an aircraft carrier?”

Coulson does not point out that Stark Industries had held the DoD’s contract for aircraft carriers for over a decade.

“He wants it to fly,” he adds.

This gets a cocked head, before Stark continues work with the soldering iron.

“And it has to be invisible.”

Stark puts down the soldering iron, pushes back his goggles, and finally looks at Coulson.

“That could be fun,” he concedes.

 

...


End file.
